The overall goal of this project is to use molecular systematics and forensic microscopy to develop a practical means to identify and differentiate between small quantities of different species and types of Hypericum in various processed and partially processed forms. Phase I will demonstrate feasibility using a subset of different types of Hypericum. Hypedcum or St. John's Wort is a widely used herbal. Differentiating Hypericum perforatum, the target Hypedcum species used in herbals, from other morphologically similar species is difficult in unprocessed and processed samples. This makes it hard for regulators, producers, researchers, and consumers to test the contents of St. John's Wort products. It makes it difficult for researchers to conduct comparative and species specific research on topics such as effectiveness in treating different conditions and side effects. An integrated method will be developed, combining new DNA data, specialized microscopical techniques and existing biochemical data. This method will generate products and services that will allow all sectors of the Hypencum market to rapidly, reliably, and cost effectively identify varieties of H. perforatum and differentiate among other species of potential adulterant Hypencum. The project has five specific objectives: - Develop a method to differentiate among different types of processed Hypencum using DNA - Develop a complimentary method to differentiate among multiple types of processed Hypencum using specialized microscopical techniques - Create a combined protocol and reference database integrating both methods along with existing chemical data on the hypothesized active ingredients - Create products and services to enable regulators, producers, and researchers to use these methods - Produce a model that can be used to address similar needs with other herbal remedies. [unreadable] Phase I aims are to demonstrate that application of the proposed methods on an initial set of samples results in sufficient data to differentiate between types of Hypeficum, and to determine if the full set of Phase II data is likely to be sufficient to meet the five specific objectives of the entire project. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]